1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewers and in particular to the manufacture of a multipart housing for use in a beverage brewer wherein a relatively heavy weight is provided at the front portion of a cantilevered head portion of the brewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of beverage brewer, such as a coffee brewer, a head portion is cantilevered from the upper end of a rear upright portion which, in turn, is carried on the rear of a base portion. Conventionally, the different portions of the housing may be formed integrally.
It is further conventional in the beverage brewer art to provide heating means generally in the rear portion of the head or in the upright to provide hot brewing water to a brewing cartridge which may be removably carried on the underside of the cantilevered front portion of the head. In one improved form of beverage brewer, the heating means comprises a massive heat exchanger element which effects a substantially instantaneous heating of the brewing water as it is delivered from a cold water supply in heat exchange relationship therewith for delivery to the brewing cartridge. Such instantaneous heating elements are relatively heavy, being conventionally comprised of massive metal bodies for effectively transferring heat from a heating element associated therewith to the brewing water flowed at a desired rate in heat exchange relationship therewith. Where the heavy heat exchange element is disposed forwardly of the upright in the cantilevered head, a problem arises in that this weight, together with the weight of the brewing cartridge which may have a substantial amount of brewing water temporarily retained therein in carrying out the brewing operation, places a substantial strain on the connection between the head and the upper end of the upright and between the lower end of the upright and the base where these housing portions comprise separate structures.